Photograph
by SiMply Sakura-chan
Summary: Syaoran is a skilled photographer. When he accidentally takes a picture of a gorgeous woman, he won't stop until he finds her. But how will he react when she was in front of his eyes the whole time? SxS
1. Chapter 1

_Syaoran is a professional photographer who accidentally takes a breathtaking picture of an unknown, enigmatic woman. He searches far and wide for a chance to meet her, refusing to give up. But little did he know that the entire time, she was right under his nose._

Disclaimer: I'm only saying this once: I don't own.

**Photograph**

Chapter 1: The Perfect Place

_Pictures are worth a thousand words. Whoever came up with that saying was a pure genius, because it really is true. Being a photographer myself, I understand those words. I know what it is like to be behind the camera, to snap my finger on that one button, to hear the satisfied click, and to see that quick flash come and suddenly vanish, as if it was never there. Then as the film is full and pictures start to form, the very scene taken from the camera is imprinted on paper. It looks so vibrant, full of unending life, giving one the cherished memories to keep inside forever. Looking back at old photos can renew reminiscences and bring back all the emotions. Thousands of words can be used to describe a single photograph. But I did not fully comprehend the saying until I unintentionally took a picture of her…_

A young man stopped in his tracks and looked out the wide Tokyo airport window, while setting down his heavy luggage. His warm amber eyes surveyed the land, trailing contently across the beautiful landscape of Japan.

The springtime cherry blossoms trees swayed in the gentle wind. Their fragile petals unattached themselves from the branches and fell slowly, blotting the ground with its pink hues. The rumbling cars appeared like dots shifting around on top of the leveled cement. Looming skyscrapers sprang up from the ground, as if they were attempting to reach for the infinite, sapphire sky floating above them. Small clumps of clouds tarried overhead, only moving whenever a breeze persuaded. Dozens of birds glided all around, offering the city the delightful sounds of their melodic chirps.

The man's fingers ran down his chest until it ceased at the familiar feel of the camera that hung around his neck. His long, slender fingers began to itch at the cold touch around the lens, giving him an urge to start taking pictures immediately. But looking out into the city, a soft sigh escaped his lips. The sight of Tokyo was gorgeous, but it simply wasn't breathtaking. It was too urban for his taste.

"I already get enough of this in Hong Kong." He whispered silently to himself.

He then stifled a yawn, aware of how the faint jetlag from his plane flight from China was affecting him. Yet he strangely felt replenished somehow, peradventure from the thought of his new assignment.

One of his hands ran through his tousled chestnut hair, giving it a messier look than it had to begin with. He stood still, allowing his amber-filled eyes to trail across the eventful city and his thoughts to wander afar. All time seemed to stand still until the sound of his name reached his ears.

"Ah, Li-kun!"

Li Syaoran blinked a few times before turning around, his mind awakening from its reverie. His eyes met those of a delicate young woman with two female bodyguards at her side.

"Hey, Daidouji."

The woman's welcoming smile broadened as she embraced her old friend. Pulling away, she looked up with a recognizable gleam in her big violet eyes. Her long, black hair was tied up into pigtails with cherry red ribbons that matched her lips. She had on a long lavender dress with dozens of ribbons tying together at different ends, augmenting the simple decorations strewn on. It was most likely designed by her--Daidouji Tomoyo, one of the most successful fashion designers in all of Asia.

"I'm very sorry, Li-kun! My work hours had to be extended, and there was so much traffic…" she apologized.

Syaoran smiled lightly. "It's all right. I understand how that goes. I haven't been waiting long anyways."

Tomoyo let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness." She said as she took some of Syaoran's suitcases and handed them to her bodyguards while carrying one herself.

"This is your first time in Japan ne?" Tomoyo asked as the small group began to walk.

"Aa." Syaoran plainly answered as they made their way towards Tomoyo's limousine.

"I see…anou, Li-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"If it is not too much trouble, do you think you could be the photographer for one of my fashion shoots? Like old times in China?" Tomoyo gave her friend a small smile, her eyes pleading with gentle chiding.

"Of course I will." Syaoran answered, teasing her by creating a face with such obviousness.

"Arigatou!" she said with gratitude, pretending not to notice his expression.

They soon reached Tomoyo's fancy limousine, placing the luggage in the trunk area and quickly stepping inside. As Tomoyo's chauffeur slowly started the engine, Tomoyo asked, "Will you be taking pictures in Tokyo?"

Her companion's lips suppressed themselves in a thin line, unsure of how to answer her. His bushy eyebrows collided at the ends, revealing a sense of contemplation. "I don't know yet." Syaoran admitted sheepishly.

Tomoyo slyly smiled at him. "Is Tokyo too urban for your taste?"

Syaoran's eyes blinked for a concise second, surprised at the accuracy of her inquiry. "How—?"

She giggled at his astonishment, and her big violet eyes twinkled with perceptiveness and amusement. It was then Syaoran remembered how keen the girl's perceptiveness actually was. It gave him a type of eerie feeling, since her qualities of discernment was like an exact duplicate of Eriol's, his cousin who was very good friends with Tomoyo. Eriol was a well-respected journalist with whom Syaoran worked with. They were a wonderful team; Eriol wrote his stories with such description and an adventurous air in his words while Syaoran provided the pictures to compliment Eriol's stories and amaze the readers. However, they had such a peculiar relationship. Eriol's mystifying and devious personality often times irked Syaoran to no end.

Both Eriol and Tomoyo never failed to figure out his emotions, which aggravated the photographer in the sense of feeling violated. Sometimes he would wonder why Eriol and Tomoyo have never gotten together yet. Their personalities were so alike, and the way they would look at each other definitely wasn't the way normal friends would look at each other. _Only a matter of time_, Syaoran guessed.

"I had figured you would probably feel that way, so I went ahead and made plans for you to stay at a very small town not too far from here. It's exceedingly small, serene, and many beautiful plants and such surrounding the place. The name of the town is Tomoeda. The town is very peaceful, so I think you will like it. My mother bought herself a summerhouse there, so you are welcome to stay there. Unfortunately, I can't come with you to Tomoeda because of work, but I will come visit you in a few days. I bought you a train ticket, but the trip should not take too long. So what do you think, Li-kun?"

Syaoran crossed his arms amusingly. "Very clever and efficient; I'm impressed."

"Those are two characteristics that must always be present in the business world, Li-kun." She reminded him with a smile while handing him a small packet.

"That's true." Syaoran admitted as he opened the packet, finding a bus ticket, directions, and a key to the summerhouse. "Arigatou, Daidouji. I'm always indebted to you."

Tomoyo beamed. "Ah, there's no need for you to pay me back. You were always at my fashion shoots and shows whenever I asked, so this is my form of compensation I suppose. But—it is too bad Eriol wasn't able to come."

Syaoran listened to her trail off at the last of her words. "Yeah, he was really busy with other articles, so he wasn't able to come right now. He'll be coming to Japan in a few weeks though."

"Aa, I heard it all from him on the phone. It's all right; I can wait until then." piped Tomoyo, trying to cheer herself up and concealing any more traces of disappointment.

The long, black sedan came to a complete stop. Rolling down the window, Syaoran saw that they had arrived at the train station. Both friends exited the car and went behind to retrieve his belongings. As they were taken out, Syaoran's eyes wandered to the fairly long train. The long, sleek train glinted in the sun and stood still on its rusty roadtracks while its engine quietly worked as it waited for the passengers to enter. A small quantity of people was already beginning to board the vehicle. The two hurried to the sliding doors. Before entering the train, the photographer gave Tomoyo one last word of gratitude.

"Anytime, Li-kun. Now, if you need to call me, you know my number. I'll see you in a few days!" she bid goodbye, smiling.

* * *

Gradually, tired amber eyes fluttered open, awakening Syaoran from the pleasant nap he had on the bus. The sound of a superficial voice reached his ears.

"We will now be stopping at Tomoeda. We will now be stopping at Tomoeda."

The strange voice continued to repeat itself for a minute or so to let everyone onboard know. Syaoran shook himself fully awake. As he rubbed his eyes, a slight yawn escaped his mouth. The train slowed its pace as people around him began to gather their belongings. He followed their example, slinging a duffel bag onto his shoulder. When the train finally stopped, the brunette got up to depart. A blinding ray of sunlight hit his eyes as he stepped out. Syaoran squinted and covered his eyes. Within moments, his eyes adjusted to the abrupt change and finally received the chance to observe the surroundings.

A small town stood in front of him, very quiet and still. An undisturbed presence loomed over the town. A few people were scattered here and there, walking lackadaisically. Just beyond the small city was an overflow of luscious green trees and mountains. The town was a very ordinary and unadorned, yet it had an attractively natural flair to it that somehow appealed to Syaoran. He smiled, mentally applauding Tomoyo for her choice.

There were cherry blossoms growing from the earthly soil, like in Tokyo, except here they were much more abundant. A tiny petal freed itself from the rest and started to fall. Syaoran's eyes watched as ethereal wind carried and twisted it around, dancing with soft pink petal with such elegance. The wind soon died out and whooshed it towards him, welcoming his arrival to this new and beautiful place. Syaoran slowly reached out and took it. His fingers stroked its smooth, fragile surface carefully. A small grin appeared on his face as he lifted his hand and blew on it like one would blow a bubble. The petal curved upward rapidly then swooned in a descending swinging motion until it dropped on the ground.

_This was the place—the perfect place_, Syaoran thought.

It was perfect not only because of its beauty, but soon he would see her in this tiny town—the woman who would deeply intrigued him…

* * *

**05.06.08**

Just a little note to point out how I've changed the story from a first point-of-view to a third point-of-view. While I was rereading my story, I personally felt there was a kind of choppy flow in my writing, so I decided to shift perspectives. I really suck at first point-of-view. Ahah...


	2. The Girl in the Picture

**Photograph**

Chapter 2: The Girl in the Picture

As Syaoran approached Tomoyo's summerhouse, he paused and wondered if he was at the correct house. It was humungous compared to all the summerhouses he had ever seen. The exterior was painted a bright ivory color, as white as freshly fallen snow. The windows were spotless from his perspective; there was not a single blemish of dirt or the foggy dried residue of rainwater. The tiles on the roof were still in perfect condition like a newly built structure.

Everything was surprisingly well kept for a building that did not have its owner around for quite some time. As Syaoran strolled in a carefree manner towards the door, he carefully observed how intricate the hand-carved designs were. There were many swirls in different lengths, and their pattern gave the door its elegance and beauty. He shook his head at the wonder of the Daidouji summerhouse, not believing he was going to stay in such a beautiful structure.

He fished for the key inside his pocket, and his fingers were surprised at the touch of the cold metal. Syaoran pulled it out and inserted it in the lock. A recognizable clicking sound reached his ears and he opened the door with slight eagerness.

The inside of the house appeared larger than the outside. The architecture was made in a westernized setting. All the furniture seemed new and unused, and a small layer of dust covered various things. The photographer made his way upstairs with his eyes wandering everywhere. The summerhouse was a two-story building, but the floors were constructed to be very wide and spacious.

Syaoran first opened the nearest door on the second floor. The very second he laid his eyes inside, he knew it must have been Tomoyo's room. The walls were painted a light violet shade, but with the sunshine shining through the white, silky curtains, it gave them a lighter hue, like lavender or lilac. There was a big bed situated at the center of the room. The bedcover was composed of a smooth silk, and its threads were dyed a passive amethyst shade, reminding Syaoran of Tomoyo's brightly shining eyes. A fairly large vanity stood at the corner of the room. The top was mostly neat and organized, but a single brush and a few jewelries lay here and there. A door was built off to the side, which must be one of those walk-in closets full of clothes. Syaoran smirked lightly. He didn't have to open the door to know there were probably dozens and dozens of Tomoyo's outfits stored inside.

Syaoran closed the door unhurriedly, hearing a quiet squeaking noise from the door hinge. Of course, he could not sleep in there. With that in mind, he set off to the next room.

The next door he opened, Syaoran found a peaceful looking room. The walls were a creamy sort of color, with long, vertical brown stripes akin to richly nutrient ground soil or lusciously melted milk chocolate. A comfortable bed stood near the large window overlooking the backyard. The bed sheets and pillow covers were silky like Tomoyo's amethyst ones, except these were a light caramel color. The curtains hung securely, clothing the window with its creamy hues. A smooth, wooden night table was placed to the side of the bed, with a small, amiable white lamp on top. A small dresser stood near the door, completely empty.

Syaoran guessed this room to be one of the guest rooms, so he decided to settle in this room for the next few months or so. He set down the baggage from his weary hands, not bothering to unpack them because of the laziness that overcame his body.

Syaoran lay himself on the comfy bed, staring at the plain white ceiling before closing his eyes for a few moments. He folded his hands on his chest until he felt the digital camera around his neck. Upon touching its surface, a familiar surging shock entered his fingers. It indicated the returning itch that urged him to take pictures. Refusing to wait around any longer, Syaoran's feet stood up. He figured that he might as well go out and shoot a few pictures to satisfy his photographic muses. On a side note, he felt it was beneficial to familiarize himself with this small town since he was going to dwell here for a quite some time.

* * *

As Syaoran scrutinize the town more, he realized how simplistic it really was. It was not exactly a terrible attribute; in the few hours he had been here so far, he had come to appreciate it. Unlike Tokyo, Tomoeda's buildings are small and compact, giving it a type of old fashioned yet modern appearance because most have been modeled after westernized structures. The way they were built set them at a moderately amiable manifestation.

The atmosphere throughout the tiny city was very tranquil and carefree. Contrasting several urban cities, the pleasant sounds of nature could actually be heard clearly and distinctively. As Syaoran's picturesque eyes looked up upon the serene azure firmament above, he spotted the delicate birds and heard their soft, soothing melody. Watching them, he realized the fact of how long it has been since his ears have truly caught a bird's idiosyncratic chirp with such clarity.

Tomoeda was not a very hectic or eventful town; it is rather untroubled and blithe. There were a certain number of cars traveling around from time to time, but for the most part, many of the townspeople preferred to walk around or take a nice ride on their bike. The residents themselves generally have their lifestyle set at a steady pace. Not too many people run around hectically because of their busy schedule; everyone is calm most of the time.

Syaoran paused his walk a few times to take a steady picture of the scenery. He reached a small elementary school and decided to take a few pictures. It was around the afternoon, and numerous children had exited their classrooms and began to leave the school.

He placed his camera at a side angle and clicked the button as the students walked out the front gates. He noticed their vivid smiles and their effervescent personalities shining from the brilliant tints in their eyes. The charismatic happiness plastered on their faces was a characteristic only attained at an adolescent age. Syaoran stopped, his mind wandering sadly at thoughts of his own childhood. His lips suppressed themselves into a thin line. He snapped out of his thoughts, refusing to pay heed to his memories.

Syaoran attempted to distract his mind by continuing to walk forward. He continued to stroll around Tomoeda, seeing the different shops and grocery markets. As he carried on, he neared the boundaries of the town. Syaoran spotted a narrow path leading along upward. Curious, he decided to follow the path. It was a fairly long walk, but he soon entered a small forest.

Syaoran wandered slowly into woods, shifting his eyes around in awe. The forest was not very thick, and the place was well lighted. The sky turned a beautiful orange and pink, almost to the point of sunset. Its light shone on the slender trees and gave the leaves a sort of tanned look on the surface. Syaoran spotted a few wildlife around, but it was typically quiet.

Some flowers sprung up from the ground, blooming their delicate petals outward and giving their fullest potential splendor. Syaoran lifted up his camera from his neck and clicked on it about four or five times, admiring nature's beauty. Hearing a loud bird's call from his right, he lowered the camera a little from his eyes.

All of a sudden, his ears picked up a small rustling noise in front of him. The brunette was about to point his eyes in that direction when he felt his foot step back and the ground abruptly lower and crumble. Syaoran looked back, finding himself at the edge of a tiny cliff and slowly beginning to fall. A 'click' was heard before he roughly descended below.

* * *

Heavy eyelids slowly wavered, blinking before they fully opened. Syaoran found himself lying against hard rock at a dirt road. It took him a while to figure out what had happened. He recalled taking pictures…of a forest…and falling down…

Syaoran blinked once, glimpsing at the sky. It was dark grayish color, but not too dark. He let out soft groan, wondering how long he had been unconscious. He moved a little, but an acute pain rushed to his left arm. Syaoran cocked his head to the side, seeing a small, white cloth wrapped around the top half of his arm.

Minute stains of blood streaked through the fabric, but it was not anything out of control. His lips curved into a slight frown, toying with the possibilty of somebody caring for his wound. He glanced around. When Syaoran looked up, he found the edge of the cliff where he had fallen. It was not too far up, only about nine or ten feet. Syaoran mentally slapped himself, his mind berating himself of not noticing the edge of a cliff. He was too preoccupied with taking pictures.

Syaoran looked down at his camera, worriedly inspecting for any damage. Miraculously, only a small scratch had been made. On his chest he found a single strand of hair. Picking it up between his fingers, Syaoran presumed it to be a light auburn color, but he couln't be completely sure. Thinking nothing of it, he whisked it away to the side and got up slowly. Brushing off as much dirt as he could, Syaoran walked slowly back to town.

His body felt weak, but somehow he was capable of pressing on. He hazily walked back to the house, attempting to ignore the soreness in his body. While walking back, he also thought about the person who cared for his wound. Syaoran ran his fingers across the smooth cloth several times to make sure it was real. The person cared for his arm only, and in essence, that was all that was needed to be tended. Luckily, Syaoran felt neither broken bones nor any pain other than in his left arm, but it wasn't anything life threatening.

Syaoran reached the summerhouse probably one to two hours later. He collapsed on the bed, resting his body for some time. When his energy refueled, Syaoran took off his camera and shoes. He rummaged through his luggage for clean clothes and headed towards the nearest bathroom. A quick shower would do him good.

Carefully removing the tightly wrapped cloth around his arm, Syaoran inspected the sliced, narrow cut running down near the end of his elbow. It was about four and a half inches long, but fortunately the bleeding stopped. As he turned on the shower, Syaoran realized how well his mystery person treated the cut.

As he let the heated water roll down his body, the feeling of replenishment filled him. The foggy steam evaporating cleared up his senses. He saw an unused shampoo bottle and a new bar of soap in the shower and decided to use it. Squeezing out some shampoo from the bottle, Syaoran lathered it through his russet disheveled hair. He contently inhaled its fresh scent, which had a pleasant spice in it. Picking up the soap, he rubbed it against his tanned body. The running water rinsed the foam away, and in a sense, washed away his fatigue as well.

Finishing his short shower, Syaoran headed back to his room. His long locks of hair were still wet, so he continued to dry most of it with a towel. He sat on the bed and glanced at the clock hanging on the wall, which read a quarter till ten. He felt a tinge of sleepiness, but he wasn't too sleepy.

He grabbed his camera from the nightstand and his laptop from the baggage, desiring to see what pictures he had taken. He waited awhile for the pictures to load from his camera. When they were done, Syaoran placed the laptop on his lap and viewed the various pictures. His bony index finger ran around the small built-in mouse, and the tiny clicks could scarcely be heard.

A smile crept on Syaoran's lips as he gazed at the pictures with satisfaction. Various pictures were exhibited on the screen, showing pictures of Tomoeda's simplistic and charming neighborhood, a few high school girls blissfully eating ice cream, an old couple enjoying each other's company at a small park, elementary children running around their school playground, and many more different pictures. Many of them came out perfectly, and most weren't all that bad. Syaoran shook his head at least two or three of them, observing how the angle or the quality of it was horrible. Deleting them, he moved on to see more pictures.

But on his last picture, Syaoran felt something odd. As he stared at it with contemplation, confusion clouded his mind. He really could not remember taking that picture. It was taken in that forest from what his eyes told him. The same golden-lit trees stood proudly in the background. But near the center of the photograph, Syaoran's perceptive, photographic eyes was barely able to make out a small young woman. She wore a white sundress and had one of her hands against a tree. She stared at the camera, but Syaoran couldn't see her face clearly. She stood too far from the camera for him to point out any distinguishable facial features, and the picture was blurry. Syaoran blinked once, realizing he must have taken it when he started to fall off the tiny cliff, which would explain the blur. Yet mixed feelings of intrigue and eccentricity overcame him because when he was there, he never once saw her with his own eyes. The only proof that she was there was the shot his camera accidentally took.

Then he noticed the windswept strands of her hair cover parts of her face—strands of light auburn hair. He jerked his head back slightly, struck by the possibility that she was the one who tended for his wound. Syaoran stroked his chin for some moments. It did make sense; she must have seen him fall and came down to see if he was all right.

Syaoran stared at the computer screen, fully engrossed with the photograph. It wasn't very clear, but he found it to be striking. It was so mysterious and attracting. The woman was so beautifully enigmatic, and her loveliness lured Syaoran into the picture. he wasn't sure why, but he was fascinated by her.

Looking at it, he set his mind on one priority: _to do whatever he could_ _to find this mystifying girl_.

**--**

**05.07.08**

Edited. I'm currently working--or rather, starting--on the next chapter after my two year hiatus. I apologize to all my readers for this, and I thank you for your support of this story. If it wasn't for any of you, this story would still be stuck on chapter one. Arigatou gozaimashita! I'm just praying I'll finish by the end of this month.

--SiMply Sakura-chan


	3. A New Beginning

I know I said I'd be updating end of May, but I forgot about finals week. D: Sorry, loves. Enjoy!

--

**Photograph**

Chapter 3: A New Beginning

The subsequent morning Syaoran found himself returning to the forest with his camera hung around his neck. The forest was such a lovely emerald color during the morning. Several small birds adorned the trees, bringing their songs to the cheerful morning atmosphere. The morning dew was still clinging to the healthy, luscious green leaves throughout the sylvan forest with its fresh scent filling the air. The flowers were just starting to peek at the world through their partially closed petals as the ethereal sunlight shined delicately on them.

Syaoran could not stop himself from taking a few pictures of the refreshing shrubbery, his eyes swept away by their beauty. He soon shook his head and disregarded the distraction. He was here for a reason other than taking pictures, and that was to look for clues leading to his mystery girl.

Syaoran himself was perplexed on his aspiration to meet this woman. But just observing the picture was enough to arouse a sense of fascination within him. Last night, he spent about an hour just gazing at his computer screen, capturing every detail of the picture with his sharp eyes. The blurred image of the woman was so enigmatically striking; despite its blurriness, the picture was exquisitely unique. He couldn't take another picture like it no matter how hard he would try.

Syaoran ambled through the forest, attempting to retrace his steps. Within half an hour, he came across the cliff where the forest ended. He observed the cracked dirt and the crumbled rocks that had plummeted below. Biting his lip, Syaoran turned around. Judging from the picture he had taken, Syaoran estimated that the woman was approximately fifteen feet away from him at the time he fell.

Closing his eyes, he replayed the scene in his head. He recalled hearing a bird's voice, and he started to lower his camera to look. But before he could, the rock beneath him began to crumble. Syaoran opened his eyes and observed his hand, holding the camera at his higher chest level. The camera pointed to the east. Syaoran then strolled fifteen feet in the eastern direction.

Hesitating, Syaoran stopped at the location where he presumed the woman was standing. After a few minutes of analyzing, the feeling of disappointment washed over him. He found no clues. No footprints, no strand of hair, no forgotten belongings, nothing. He continued to search around the forest for another hour, but his efforts were futile. Syaoran ran a hand through his hair, sighing in frustration. He had no choice but to search the town. He should have been thankful the town wasn't as populated as Tokyo, but Tomoeda still had quite a crowd.

"Mou, Yamazaki! What kind of date is this?"

Syaoran whipped his head towards the direction of the voice. He saw a young couple about his age coming towards him. The young man had short ebony hair and squinted eyes on his pale face. His girlfriend had russet hair tied in pigtails, with an irritated countenance.

"Isn't the forest so nice?" The man smiled.

"On a more appropriate time and day, it would be." The girl sighed, removing a leaf from her hair. "But we've strayed off the path of the forest, and I have work in half an hour. I feel so dirty…"

"Ah," The man ceased his footsteps, causing his girlfriend to stop in her tracks as well. He spotted Syaoran, giving him a friendly smile.

"Eh?" The young woman followed her boyfriend's line of vision. "Oh, hello! I'm Mihara Chiharu, and this is my boyfriend, Yamazaki Takashi. Yoroshiku!"

Syaoran paused. "Li Syaoran."

"I've never seen you before. Are you new in town, Li-san?" Yamazaki asked.

"…Yes." Syaoran answered slowly.

Yamazaki laughed softly. "Not very sociable, are you?" He pointed out, seeing the instinctive distrust in Syaoran's eyes. "Sorry to bother you, Li-san."

Yamazaki nodded apologetically and began to walk away. Chiharu blinked, but she gave Syaoran a small wave goodbye before catching up with Yamazaki. Syaoran mentally cursed. While it was true he had a tendency to mistrust those he was not familiar with, this was a case where it should be an exception.

Biting his lip, Syaoran uttered reluctantly, "Please wait."

The couple looked back, a bit taken aback.

"If—if it's not too much trouble, I'd like to ask you a few questions." He explained further.

Yamazaki paused, but smiled. "Sure."

Chiharu tugged her boyfriend's sleeve and pointed to her watch. "Yamazaki-kun…"

He nodded understandingly and faced Syaoran. "How about we talk over lunch? It'll be my treat."

* * *

"Sorry I'm late!" Chiharu shouted as she burst through clear glass doors.

Yamazaki and Syaoran slowly followed after her. Syaoran lifted his head, noticing they had arrived at a quaint café. It was a tiny building located at the corner of a block not too far from the forest. The café had a type of cutesy appearance, painted with a soft chocolate shade, rosy pink hues, and a spotless ivory color. The inside of the café was just as feminine, embellished with pink and white silk curtains and a spotless tile floor. Small, round tables were laid out across the room, and numerous people chatted quietly while eating their food. The delicious aroma of sweets and coffee blends filled the air.

"This is the kissaten (tea shop) that Chiharu works in." Yamazaki spoke with a smile, snapping Syaoran out of his observations.

"I see." Syaoran replied, watching the pigtailed girl come out from one of the back rooms in a waitress uniform.

"Is there anything you would like to eat or drink? It's my treat, so feel free to order anything you would like." Yamazaki encouraged.

Syaoran blinked once at the man's generosity. "Um, just a small cup of coffee will do, Yamazaki-san."

"Are you sure?" Yamazaki inquired with a frown.

Syaoran nodded and bowed once. "Thank you very much for your kindness."

"Hmm…very well, Li-san. Would you please find us a table while I order?"

Syaoran responded with a yes before the man strolled to the ordering counter. The photographer quickly found a table for two near the corner of the café and sat down. Syaoran's eyes quickly scanned the room with a slight hope of finding the woman he was looking for. To his disappointment, he did not find anyone who fit her image.

Yamazaki walked up to the table and sat down. He looked towards Chiharu's direction once as he lightly tapped his fingers on the wooden table. Yamazaki's lips let out a ghost of a loving smile before turning his attention to Syaoran.

The black-haired man cleared his throat before speaking. "Well, Li-san, you wanted to ask me something?"

Syaoran hesitated briefly, contemplating of how to word his question. "Yes. You see, I am looking for someone."

"I see." Yamazaki spoke softly, gazing at Syaoran with squinted eyes. "And this person's name?"

"I…I don't know. I'm looking for someone with auburn hair here in the town of Tomoeda."

Yamazaki's eyebrows furrowed every so slightly. He scrunched his nose and a frown spread across the base of his face. "So…you've heard it, huh."

Syaoran blinked, his visage paying full attention towards Yamazaki. "Heard…what?"

"There is a rumor going around town of a young woman who visits the town about once a month. Witnesses say she's a petite woman with beautiful auburn hair and sparkling bottle green eyes. The children who have seen her speak of her voice which sounds like a choir of a thousand angels. Others say she has the most beautiful flawless skin that glows beneath the moonlight, and she has piercing green eyes that remind them of perfectly cut emeralds shimmering in the warm sunlight. Each time she visits she is clothed with white garments, like an angel sent from God. Every month for about a year and a half now, at least one person in the town claims to have seen her. They see her wandering around different locations of the town, yet no one knows where she lives. If she lived within Tomoeda, the townspeople would know." Yamazaki paused, biting his lip. The photographer stared straight at Yamazaki, utterly captivated by his words.

"However," he continued. "just last month a group of young children spotted the woman and decided to follow her. She walked towards the boundary of Tomoeda—near the train station. She strolled across the train tracks without looking back. The children were about to follow her, but they were stopped by the roaring echoes of the impending train. They then waited until the train passed, but once it did…"

Yamazaki then shook his head. "The woman was gone. The children crossed the tracks and continued to search for her for some time, but she was nowhere to be found. Just as they gave up and were about to cross the train tracks once more, a blinding light shone upon them. Nearby townsfolk then heard shrilling screams of the children, and they immediately went to look. Once they did, they found the children un—"

_Thwack_.

A slap awoke Syaoran from his fascination. Startled, he looked up and noticed for the first time Chiharu hovering above Yamazaki with an irritated countenance.

Pulling her boyfriend by the ear, she muttered, "Uso (lies)."

Syaoran sat frozen, blinking. "Lies?" he repeated.

Chiharu sighed at Syaoran, embarrassed. "Yes, it's a lie. Yamazaki has a bad habit of creating false stories. I'm sorry, Li-san."

She pulled harder on Yamazaki's ear, turning its paleness into a bright red color. She coughed. Yamazaki seemed oblivious to it as he sporadically laughed. To Syaoran's surprise, Chiharu punched his face and lifted him by his shirt. With her other hand, she set down a tray carrying a small cup of coffee along with a slice of cinnamon apple coffee cake.

"This is for you. I know you wanted just coffee, but consider this my compensation on behalf of Yamazaki—this, and your next order is free. And it will be coming out of _your_ wallet, Yamazaki."

"Chiha—"

"Shut it; I don't want to hear anything from you, especially any lies. How many times have I told you not to lie? And to a newcomer! Are you listening to me, Yamazaki? Don't think this is funny!"

The pig-tailed girl continued to reprimand the odd storyteller, dragging him across the room and into a back room to further chastise him. After watching the peculiar scene, Syaoran let out a gruff sigh, whether out of frustration at his lack of progress or annoyance at his gullibility he didn't know. He began to take a sip of his coffee; he was going to need it.

* * *

A young woman stepped out of her bedroom bathroom, fully refreshed after taking her shower. She walked to the other side of her room, carefully avoiding the piles of large brown boxes. Switching on her radio, she began to hum and sway lightly to the music's beat.

She ran a hand through her wet locks of hair as she went to find her hairbrush. Her search was interrupted momentarily, however, at the familiar ring of the telephone. As she went to pick up the phone on top of her side table, she accidentally tripped over a box.

"Itai…" she murmured, grasping the phone. Dizzily, she answered, "Moshi moshi?"

The caller paused. "Sakura, you didn't just trip, did you?"

"N-no!" The said person denied irately, blushing.

"Don't lie; you know I always know when you do. Besides, it's typical kaijuu behavior anyways."

"SAKURA NO KAIJUU!"

A mere chuckle was heard at the other end.

Forming her lip into a pout, Sakura asked, "What do you want, Touya-nii-chan?"

"Just checking up on you, kaijuu." Touya could almost see her twitch at the nickname. "Did you unpack yet?"

"Halfway done."

"Sakura…"

"Hmph, fine. Maybe a quarter of it done."

"Do you need me to come and help?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "No, I don't. And we both know you need to stay there until the time is right."

"Yeah, yeah. But I'm not sure how well you'll do living alone for three months."

"I'm not ten years old, Onii-chan. I'll be fine."

"If you say so. But expect my calls every six hours."

"Onii-chan!"

"What about the job?" Touya asked, changing the subject.

"Still finding one. I've been looking at newspaper ads, but I haven't decided where to work yet."

"Just don't work anywhere that seems creepy, dangerous, or inappropriate. And tell me where you'll be working; I'll have to approve of it first."

"If I do that, I'll never get a job."

"Hmm…good point. I know it's not in your character, but just be wise, okay?"

Sakura clenched her teeth. "Onii-chan…"

"One more thing before you hang up and have a child's fit. Did you do what you were supposed to do?"

Sakura tensed, sensing Touya's serious tone. She closed her eyes and bit her lip. "Yes, it's done. I…I just finished doing it."

"Good. I'll talk to you later. Stay safe, Sakura."

"Bye…" Sakura murmured just before he hung up.

She placed the phone down and spotted her hairbrush on her bed. Sakura brushed her hair while making her way towards the bathroom once again. She glanced at her mirror, attaching colorful clips to her hair. Her lips pursed into a thin line.

Before exiting the bathroom, she stopped at the shower door. Opening it slowly, she grabbed a small bottle.

She gazed at it for a moment and whispered, "Atarashii hajimari…ka (A new beginning…huh)?"

Sakura strolled out of the bathroom, discarding the empty bottle of hair dye on her way out.

--

Um...please review? They are very, very much appreciated; they're the reason this story has been updated. :p


	4. And the Dominoes Will Fall

**Photograph**

Chapter 4: And the Dominoes Will Fall

"Mou…" Sakura whined, wiping the sweat off her forehead.

It had been six days since she moved into Tomoeda, and four days since Touya last called. Sakura smiled to herself; perhaps Touya came to the realization that she was mature enough to take care of herself. Of course, it was doubtful, but Touya had to figure that out sooner or later.

Sakura huffed, annoyed of how long the unpacking process was taking. Deciding to take a break, Sakura headed to the kitchen. Opening the wooden cupboard, she grasped a glass and poured herself some water. As the cool, tasteless liquid glided down her throat, Sakura stared at her reflection through a glass case protecting her late mother's precious china.

She stared disbelievingly, fingering the strands of her dark-stained hair. It still seemed so surreal whenever she caught a glimpse of her reflection; it was as if she was staring at a different person. Sakura tilted her head down, watching as the black tresses slipped through her fingers like silk. Her hair glinted in the filtered sunlight coming through the glass window. Her current ebony hair reminded her of the shady night sky blotted with twinkles of shimmering stars, so strange and mysterious.

Sakura set her glass down on the wooden table and glanced at the newspaper set upon it. The thin paper was spread across the table, with pen marks tainting a particular section. For the past few days, Sakura skimmed through various newspapers, looking for businesses that needed hiring. There were very few businesses that needed new employees, and the very few that did required experience in specific fields that Sakura was not well accustomed to. Sakura bit her lip, looking at the company names she encircled. It was doubtful, but she had to try.

Folding up the newspaper, the young woman strolled to the door and slipped on a pair of shoes, set on commencing her job search. If she did not get one soon, Touya-nii-chan would have her neck. Plus the fresh air would do her good; she had been locked up in her house the past few days because she spent the whole time unpacking and moving furniture.

Slowly ambling down the clean concrete sidewalk, Sakura fumbled with the hem of her shirt while staring hard at the newspaper. A dismal cloud of doubt began to form in her head; she had never had a job before, despite her age of twenty. How was she to find a job with no experience whatsoever?

Thoroughly consumed with trepidation, Sakura failed to notice her surroundings until she bumped into something—or someone—harshly.

"Hey! Watch it!"

Sakura blinked, finding herself on the ground suddenly. Looking up, she stared at the person she bumped into. A young woman approximately the same age as her was on the ground as well, rubbing her butt to ease the slight pain.

The woman then glared at Sakura, sending a chill up her spine. Sakura froze as irritated ruby eyes bore through her very being, as if piercing her soul. Perfect crescent-shaped eyebrows among flawless skin furrowed furiously together. The woman's hair was long and smooth; her obsidian tresses akin to Sakura's newly dyed ones were tied fancily into two pigtails.

"Watch where you're walking, girl! Now my clothes are ruined!" The woman emphasized her point by standing up and dusting off any filth quite thoroughly.

"I—I'm very sorry." Sakura mumbled humbly, fascinated by the expensive silk outfit the woman wore. Judging by the woman's attire, hairstyle, and slight slant of her beautiful crimson eyes, Sakura presumed her to be Chinese.

"Don't be, Miss." A surprisingly soft-spoken voice said. Sakura cocked her head vaguely, noticing for the first time a woman with long, wavy ebony hair and violet eyes. She smiled apologetically at Sakura before turning to her incredulous friend.

"Tomoyo-jou! What are saying?"

The said person placed her soft, pale hand on her friend's shoulder. "You shouldn't be so rude, Meilin-chan. Besides, your clothes can be washed, so there's no need to create a fuss about it."

Meilin appeared as if she was about to protest, but she settled her mouth into a pout. "Hai, Tomoyo-jou."

Tomoyo smiled and bent down, picking up the newspaper that Sakura had dropped. "I apologize for my friend. This is yours, ne?"

Sakura nodded shyly as she retrieved the item. "Arigatou. And I'm sorry, too. I should have paid attention to where I was going."

Meilin smiled smugly at Sakura's words while Tomoyo gave her a stern look. Tomoyo opened her mouth but was suddenly interrupted.

"Daidouji-sama, shall I start unloading the luggage?"

All three women glanced at a sharply dressed woman bearing dark sunglasses, standing near an open trunk of a limousine. Sakura blinked, taking a glimpse behind herself. What she saw left her gaping. Behind her sitting figure was a mansion situated on a vast estate. It was no wonder, Sakura thought, observing the two ladies' expensive clothing.

"Oh, well you may begin unloading, but don't bring it inside just yet. I'd like to surprise Li-kun first." A playful glint shone in Tomoyo's eye.

The chauffeur nodded and proceeded to unpack the women's belongings. Sakura stood up from the ground and bowed once towards the two women.

"I must be going now. Once again, I'm very sorry for my clumsiness." Sakura apologized rather hastily.

Before the two girls could respond, Sakura turned and walked off hurriedly. Meilin let out a soft snort.

"Good riddance." She muttered. "Well, shall we go in, Tomoyo-jou?"

Tomoyo nodded quietly, staring peculiarly at the stranger's retreating figure.

* * *

Syaoran rubbed his temple as he took a sip of his coffee. Relaxing quite comfortably in one of the flamboyantly embroidered couches, Syaoran stared mindlessly at the large, thin television. A mess of enlarged printed photographs lay dispersedly across the coffee table before him. His favorite camera lay atop his charging laptop.

Staring robotically at the clear television screen, Syaoran paid no heed to the moving pictures. His thick eyelashes rose and fell rhythmically, his mind teetering between an active and subconscious state despite his recent exposure to caffeine. He let out a yawn, putting excessive force into it to expulse his current aggravation.

Four days of fruitless investigation had already begun to take its toll on Syaoran. Every day he searched the town, returning home with no results. The photographer spent countless moments staring at the picture, tiring his eyes out.

The sudden sound of the doorbell snapped Syaoran out of his drowsy condition to some extent. Syaoran groaned; lethargy had wrapped itself around his muscles. He closed his eyes, ignoring the exasperating noise. When the person refused to leave and persisted to continuously press the doorbell, veins began to pop out on Syaoran's forehead. Compelling his indolent body to cooperate with him, Syaoran trudged towards the door slowly.

Opening the door with an irritated frown, he grumpily asked, "What the he—"

"SYAORAN!"

There seemed to be a lapse in time as Syaoran suddenly found himself on the ground, pinned under a weighty body. Confusion clouded his mind as wet lips met his cheek.

"Ni hao! Or rather, it's 'konnichiwa' here, isn't it, Syaoran? Oh how I MISSED you!"

Syaoran pushed the girl off him, recognizing her voice. "Meilin, what the hell are you doing here?"

The pretty woman smiled cheekily at him. "We haven't seen each other in two months, with you traveling all the time with Eriol and me so busy with modeling! So when I came here and heard from Tomoyo-jou that you were here too, of course I had to come and visit you!"

Syaoran then noticed Tomoyo at the door, waving faintly and mouthing a silent "gomen."

"Meilin…" Syaoran muttered.

"And you know what the best thing about this is? After Tomoyo-jou's photo shoot, I'm taking a super long vacation, which means I get to spend more time with you!"

Meilin engulfed Syaoran once again into a hug, while the latter sighed. He definitely was not in the mood for this. Fortunately, Tomoyo seemed to notice this.

"Meilin-chan, why don't you find a room for you now so my chauffeur can bring your luggage upstairs?" Tomoyo suggested, summoning her chauffeur.

"Hmm, okay. I've been wanting to explore the house! It looks so fabulous from the outside, so imagine the inside!" Meilin squealed, letting go of Syaoran. She skipped bouncily up the grand stairway, Tomoyo's servant following with the baggage.

Syaoran sighed, rubbing his sore neck. "Thanks, Daidouji."

Tomoyo smiled, outstretching her hand to Syaoran, who was still sitting on the ground. "No problem. And I'm sorry, Li-kun. My slip of the tongue mentioned to her that you were here, and she insisted that she come too."

Syaoran took her offered hand, lifting himself up. "It's okay, I guess. I was just delaying the inevitable time I'd see her again anyways."

Tomoyo giggled, watching Syaoran's facial features manifest every bit of his annoyance. Yet the fleeting subtlety of genuine softness in his warm amber eyes told Tomoyo otherwise. "Oh Li-kun, you don't really hate your cousin, do you?"

An exasperated smirk appeared on the brunette's lips. "It's tempting, Daidouji."

Tomoyo turned to face him fully, noting his stressed tone. "What's wrong? And I don't mean Meilin-chan. The minute I saw you you seemed exhausted."

"Work…" Syaoran mumbled vaguely.

Tomoyo paused, sensing his decision not to elaborate. She knew Syaoran; if he wanted to talk, he would do so in his own timing. She merely nodded understandingly. "I see. Well, I'll leave you to rest then. I'm going to revisit some sites in the town. It's been a while since I last visited this place."

Syaoran opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted.

"Tomoyo-jou! This place is so awesome! Finally a closet that can fit all of my clothes!"

Both Tomoyo and Syaoran sweatdropped. Meilin chose the opportunity to once again wrap her arms around Syaoran's neck. "Plus my room is right next to yours, Syaoran." Meilin purred happily.

"Meilin…" Syaoran twitched.

"Anou, Meilin-chan," Tomoyo piped before Syaoran could utter another word. "I'm going to take a look around town. Would you like to come with me?"

"No thanks, Tomoyo-jou." Meilin denied, stroking Syaoran's hair much to his chagrin. "I'd rather spend time with Syaoran. It's been so long since we've been together, and we have much to catch up on."

"Are you sure? There are so many things to see around town! The people are very nice and friendly, and it has lots of cute shops…"

Tomoyo stopped her prattling, realizing she could not deter Meilin. Syaoran shook his head. "Just go, Daidouji. I'll be fine."

"But Li-kun…" Tomoyo hesitated, looking at him contritely.

Syaoran simply waved his hand towards the door, beckoning her with a lackadaisical smile. A soft sigh emitted from Tomoyo's pink lips, and she tapped her chin twice before nodding and passing through the door.

Syaoran smirked lightly, remembering the particular gesture. Actions did speak louder than words. _"I'll make it up to you somehow." _He imagined her voice in his head. It wasn't the first time she'd done that, and it wasn't something he'd never done towards her. Doing business together for years had that effect.

* * *

Sakura sighed heavily in defeat, unsuccessful in her attempts to find work. She lumbered languidly along the paths of the sidewalks, hanging her head in weary disappointment. Her feet were aching, her eyes fighting sleep, and her stomach relentlessly complaining to her in rumbles about its deprivation of food.

Sakura paused her steps, rubbing her stomach. Scrutinizing her surroundings, she noticed a café nearby. Thanking Kami for a blessing amidst despair, Sakura walked inside with relief. Instantly, appetizing aromas met her nostrils, breathing in with needful gulps the tantalizing scents.

Sakura walked past the neatly arranged tables and pink and white curtains, noting the pleasant atmosphere. Judging by the wandering aromas, the place only served sweets, but Sakura was so famished that she was willing to eat anything. Plus there was something about the sweet odor that swept away her worries.

As Sakura stood in line, her lingering emerald eyes scanned the menu of assorted delicacies, unable to choose. By the time she reached the cash register, a friendly voice greeted her.

"Hello! What would you like to order?" An upbeat girl with pigtails inquired.

"U-um…" Sakura hesitated, still gazing at the menu.

The cashier smiled, her brown eyes sparkling. "First time here, ne? I've never seen you before. If you don't mind a recommendation, I suggest our special of the day: blueberry-pineapple buckle. It's one of our chef's specialties."

Sakura nodded, licking her lips. "Sounds good. Thank you." She said, handing over some money.

The brunette received the money and handed Sakura her change. "Your food will be ready in a few minutes. Just sit at a table and our waitress will find—Tomoyo-chan!"

Sakura cocked her head and blinked, utterly confused. Then the cashier waved excitedly. Sakura looked back to see the same amethyst-eyed woman from before waving back to the pigtailed woman.

"Tomoyo-chan!" The employee squealed, stepping out from behind the counter momentarily to envelope her friend in a hug. "When did you get back in town?"

"Just today, Chiharu-chan. I'm surprised how much things have changed."

The girl named Chiharu continued to chatter as Tomoyo took a recognizing glimpse at Sakura, pleasantly surprised. Sakura's breath hitched as enchanting violet orbs laid eyes on her. Sakura bowed stiffly and quickly turned to find a table, allowing the seemingly good friends to become reacquainted.

Sakura sat in a small table, gently rubbing her stomach as her nostrils continued to inhale the teasing aromas floating in the air. Heaving a sigh, Sakura propped her elbows on the table and frowned miserably, her troubles capturing her thoughts once again. What could she do? She desperately needed a job, but it seemed like it was going to take some time before she would actually land on one.

"And Onii-chan will be coming in three months…" she mumbled inaudibly to herself.

Within her mind, she could already hear his irritated voice, grumbling something about her being a lazy, clumsy kaijuu and him having to take most of the workload himself. Sakura froze at the thought, a pang of guilt throbbing at her heart. She shook her head quickly.

No…she had to get a job—no matter what.

A light tap on her shoulder snapped Sakura away from her profound thoughts. Sakura jumped slightly, turning around. To her surprise, that same violet-eyed woman stood behind her with a smile.

"Ah, gomen nasai. I didn't mean to scare you." She apologized with that same gentle voice. "I was just wondering if I could sit with you?"

Sakura stared at her dumbfoundedly for a minute, blinking a few times before her brain fully registered the query. "Anou…s-sure."

The other woman beamed, taking a seat daintily. "My name is Daidouji Tomoyo."

"I'm Sakura…" she hesitated a long while before finishing. "…Amamiya Sakura."

Tomoyo gave a slight nod, finally learning the woman's name. "I have never seen you around before. Are you new to the town?"

Sakura nodded shyly.

"Once again, I'd like to apologize for earlier. Meilin-chan tends to overreact, but she can be a good person sometimes."

Sakura waved her hands in front of her, blushing embarrassingly. "There's no need to apologize! I-it was my fault anyways; I wasn't looking where I was going!"

Tomoyo smiled, amused by her acquaintance's antics. "You're very cute, Amamiya-san."

"Eh?" Sakura uttered unintelligently, the temperature in her cheeks rising.

"You haven't found a job yet, have you?"

Emerald eyes widened. Sakura stared at Tomoyo, stunned and bewildered at the abrupt inquiry. "What…how did you know?"

Tomoyo giggled. "I took a glimpse when I picked up that newspaper that you were holding earlier when I first saw you. And before I tapped you on the shoulder earlier, I noticed you seemed a little depressed. Thus, I took a hunch and put two and two together."

Sakura bit her lip, nodding shamefully. There was a momentary silence between the two. Tomoyo laced her fingers together, noting the air of melancholy surrounding Sakura. The tip of Tomoyo's pink lips lifted sympathetically.

"The reason I asked, Amamiya-san," she began. "is because I am willing to offer you a job."

--

Bahh, this was a hard chapter to write because it was so uneventful. But I had to write it for the sake of the storyline's progression. Fortunately, next chapter is where Syaoran and Sakura meet face-to-face! YEE!

Once again, THANK YOU SO MUCH for the reviews! I really wanna huggle all of you to death! It was amusing to read how many people were actually fooled by Yamazaki's story. XD Truth be told, actually, his lie was going to be the original storyline (well, maybe except the very end of his lie). But while I was rewriting the beginning, I decided to change the plot into something a little more complicated. Also, it doesn't hurt to pay attention to the little details! Of course, I won't give away anything too obvious until its due time, but I'd love reading any theories about...well...anything! Oh, and another minor thing I have to mention. I'll be changing the fiction rating to T because of later events. Just a warning for the little kiddies.

Okay, I'll stop babbling now and let you write that little review...please? :)


End file.
